Stunning Stella
by Right-brainer
Summary: "Stella...can you not please explain to me...how the fuck you got expelled from college?" There I sat looking like I just got swept away by a hurricane. Being questioned my father Quentin. And surrounded by his other lovely crew members. My god I'm embarrassed. Here I am making a fool of myself. I can't even look up, I think I'm going to die from embarrassment. Mark/OC
1. Chapter 1

Stunning Stella Chapter 1

"Stella...can you not please explain to me...how the fuck you got expelled from college?"

There I sat looking like I just got swept away by a hurricane. Being questioned my father Quentin. And surrounded by his other lovely crewmembers. My god I'm embarrassed. Here I am making a fool of myself. I can't even look up; I think I'm going to die from embarrassment.

"Well you see...father before I explain let's remember that I went to one of the best colleges in America and I am at the top-"

"Was Stella. Was. You were at the top your class till you somehow managed to get yourself expelled which you still haven't revealed how you got yourself in that situation!"

"I'll tell you...just not in front of them?"

"No! You will tell me this instant. My patience is very short right now."

"Right...well you see the United States had their...Secretary of State visited Harvard...and well I was had a bit of drugs in my system and bit to much to drink...I wasn't drunk I was just...buzzed."

"Yes yes get on with the story!"

"Okay so the Secretary of State was visiting and well I thought it was be a good idea to strip down to the day I was born...wear a mask to hide my identity and run past him and the Dean screaming bloody murder and try to run for my life and not get caught."

"That is bloody brilliant! Job well done!" Said a pudgy man with glasses. He started to clap and everyone else followed minus dad who looked like he was about to pop a vain.

My god I'm like a wounded animal someone just please put me out of my misery.

"Anyways. I didn't get caught. I made it but you see my roommate who hates me, uh her name is Eda is uh well- is jealous of my academic achievements at school and she always finishes second to me. And err...she pointed the finger at me and well the Dean doesn't like me much so they decided to take her word against me and kick me out of school."

"What! That's a load of bollocks! What a wanker!" Said a tall blond man with sunglasses.

"Yes Stella, darling wouldn't they need more evidence to kick you out?"

"Well you see I've done many...illegal things, uh wait no no troublesome things but they've never been able to catch me because there wasn't any evidence." A round full of chuckles went around after my shitty explanation.

"Sweetie! Then why in god's name would they think you were responsible for it!"

"Hmmm...I kind of left some kind marks behind that point the finger at me to let them know yes it was me but uh ha ha you don't have any evidence to say I did it. So I guess I was kind of a tease to authorities."

Loud claps rang through the dining area. I was being applauded and my face was burning. I didn't dare to look up from my hands.

"Stella may you name some of the things they think you are responsible for?" Looking and only looking at my dad I said,

"You mean the things that I may or may not have done that they have no proof that I did but think I may have something to do but I'm innocent till proven guilty?"

"Quentin I live this kid! You sweetheart are just something else!" Said a blond man on the heavier side.

Shying away I looked back at my lap. "Well they think that I started an underground newspaper and was in charged making underground rock concerts. Getting majority of the school to get involved in a marathon...that had all participants to run naked. Put the Dean's car on top of the highest building at school and well the list goes on and on."

"Brav-fucking-o! I think you've managed to sweep me off my feet and now you're the only woman I can possibly love! We must be soul mates!" Said the tall blond man. A round of chuckles went around the room.

I had all my focus on my dad and didn't dare look at anyone else. He had a serious look on his face. He finally looked at me and all seriousness left his face and was replaced with a huge grin. I was beyond confused wasn't the man suppose to yell at me?

"Stella. My god my sweet baby girl. I'm proud of you. You've-"

"What the fuck! You're p-proud of me?"

"Yes! Stella I'm proud!" He leaned in and grabs my hand and squeezed it. "You've come so far. You used to be beyond shy! Still are but you let people in once they get to you. Anyways you only used to talk to your mother and me because you were bullied for your rare eye color-"

Why did he have to mention in a room full of strangers that I was bullied when I was younger because of my purple eyes?

"You only stuck to books and music and hardly left the house. And I'll admit I was afraid that you'd die alone and only surrounded by books and music. And was scared shitless when you decided to go to the states for college-"

"I wrote to you everyday."

"Yes that did help calm my nerves. But I thought you would only attend classes, stay in your dorm and only go out to go get food and get books from the library. But look at you! Stella! You my dear have a wild side! Causing hell for everyone! Oh I'm beyond proud of you Stella!"

"T-thank you?"

"Now your mother has decided to dump you in my lap. So assuming you have no where to go or money or a job would you like to stay on the ship?"

"Well I kind of have a job. I write as a columnist under a fake name known as James Shepard for the Daily Mail and the New York Times mainly voicing my thoughts on everyday life and foreign affairs and really whatever I feel I'm in the mood to write. But I uh don't have a place to live which I'm willing live here if you'll have me. And I won't bum around I can clean and cook and whatever you're willing to have me-"

"Stella stop talking. Breathe. That's brilliant that your writing knowing so much you enjoy getting lost in your thoughts and writing it down. And yes I think I'm-we is willing to have you join us on the ship. Just one question." Raising a hand to try to get through my hair and utterly failing he asked, "what in gods name happened to you? You look are a complete wreck!"

"That's a funny story."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing only Stella and other futures OCs

Stunning Stella Chapter 2

The next day I didn't want roll out bed. It was warm and comfy and inviting but I didn't want to leave my oasis. But knowing I had to meet my father to talk about my arrangements. Rolling out of bed I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I had colored raven hair that was curly and reached to my waist. High cheekbones, overall a nice face. I wasn't lacking in my chest area nor my backside, I was curvy but lanky. I had a small silver nose ring on the left side of my nose and I had my ear double pierced. Full red lips and I had pale creamy skin from hardly seeing the sun, since I tried my hardest to associate with others. I hated being judged so I choose to remain a mystery to them, better to be mysterious then a seen as a fool by others if you ask me. And last and my least favorite thing about myself are my purple eyes.

Seeing my eyes made me grimace. I despised them for the effect of mutation my eyes had for it caused me years of bullying and shying away from people for I did not trust them.

Wearing high waisted blue jeans with some brown ankle boots and a Hollies t-shirt. I pocketed my glasses as I walked out in search of my father. Following the loud noises coming from the dining room in walked in looking at my shoes I walked in. All the talking stopped.

Great. Just fucking great. So much to not draw attention to myself.

Looking up I saw all the men from last night looking at me with large grins and smirks on their faces.

"M-morning."

"Morning!" Came a chorus

"Uh have any of you uh seen my father have you?"

"No love, but he'll be down in bit to have breakfast with the rest of us. He doesn't like being disturbed so why not sit, eat and chat with us so we can all know each other better." Said the tall blond man with sunglasses.

God no I just want to avoid people. This is a terrible idea. What was I thinking?

"Hello? Love? You there?"

"Uh yes. Sorry I just um spaced out, ya I'll sit and eat while I wait."

"Excellent! My named is Gavin, this is The Count, Dave, Carl, Angus, Mark, Harold, John, Felicity, Thick Kevin, and Mark."

"Pleasure to meet you all, and um may I ask why your name is Thick Kevin?"

"Because he's really really thick." Said Angus.

"Oh." Huh.

"I gotta know is it true that you did all those things that you said you did last night?" Asked the Count.

Sitting up straight I looked up him in the eye. "You mean of the things they falsely accused me of?"

"Falsely?"

"Yes falsely, I never admitted to it, they have no evidence, you have no evidence and all the government and the school have was a finger to point at me."

"Oh I like you! Your shy but under those layers your a feisty little thing. Breaking rules-"

"That's just an assumption you came up with."

"Oh I really like you. So you were the top of your class at Harvard what did classes did you take?"

"Chemistry and physics, Electrical engineering, English Literature, Music, psychology, Sociology, law, and government."

There was a clatter of utensils around the table. Looking up I saw shocked and awe faces. Overall they all equaled what the fuck. Great...

"Well...I mainly majored in English Literature, with a minor in Music, psychology, and Sociology. The other classes were to keep me occupied. I uh had a lot of time. And the...crimes that they claimed of me doing they say that these classes helped along with the crimes I am apparently held accountable for doing."

Gavin pulled back from his seat, loudly scraping his chair and stood up. Walking towards me he got on one knee and took me hand. I gave him a bewildered look. All did was smile. I think it was a flirtatious smile, not sure never had one sent my way. Huh.

"I think I'm in love. From hearing of the things you may or may not of done, sitting on that couch looking like a disaster I think you've had me from the beginning wrapped around your finger. Your also a quite the fox." He winked. The bastard winked.

"Thank you?"

"Stella. Will you make the most happiest luckiest man and marry me."

"No...I'm uh sorry for saying no. But we hardly know one another. For all I know you could be a psychopath that marries woman and then murders them. And I'm not ready for such a big commitment, and I hardly know you. The only thing that I do know of you is that you probably hardly ever take off your sunglasses and within the short period of time I've been here you've developed an infatuation with me. Maybe if we get to uh know each other better and over time are relationship develops you could ask me again and maybe I'll say yes? Or I'll come knocking on your door years later begging you to marry me, when I'm close to killing myself from my mother breathing down my neck asking when I'll get married and pop a few kids from between my legs."

There was a peal of laughter, choking and more laughter filled the dining room. I was dumbfounded on what to say. I spoke too much, I always do that when I panic or don't know what to say. Please tell me I didn't make a fool of myself.

Gavin looked up and his grin only got bigger. Walking back to his chair he raised a glass towards me and said, "My lady, you have wounded my heart, but I shall take you up on your offer of asking you again in the future."

"Uh I'm sorry for wounding you? Maybe I can make you a cheesecake to help heal the wound? I don't know..."My god I where the hell was dad. I needed to escape them.

"Oh Stella! You sweet sweet girl! You really know how to find a way to my heart! Yes I'll take the cheesecake!"

"Stella, there you are now to discuss what you'll be doing on the ship." Said Quentin who was standing from the doorway. Walking towards me he sat down. "Now, I need you to go through these documents and look for loopholes with the government and also for new ways for marketing and advertising." Plopping down piles and piles of legal documents in front of me. Eh I'm not going to enjoy my morning. "Now, Stella do this for me. You will take breaks, eat, not stay up all night doing this till until its done. Don't get lost in the paperwork"

"...okay...um right I can do that. For advertising I guess you can sell sex."

"That's a beautiful idea! Stella I like you more and more!" Said Dave grinning broadly at me.

"No I mean not prostituting. Well in way yes you kind of are, but selling pictures of Pirate Radio disc jockeys in calendars and posters that make people think of sex causes them to want to buy it. For some reason in society sex always sells and always the best way to go for money."

"Alright well I guess I'll put something together for that and Stella don't overdue it with the documents." With that Quentin got up and left.

Pulling out my glasses I started to read the documents with a sigh

"Wow. I didn't know you wore glasses." Said Kevin.

"Kevin, considering that we just met yes I'd expect you to not know that I don't wear glasses."

"Why do you wear glasses?"

There was a groan that went around the room.

"Me having purple eyes is a mutation which causes my eyes to get frizzy here and there. Also me having late night reading sessions since I was young and only using a flashlight has caused my eyesight to get blurry after I read for a certain amount of time."

"Oh...your dad said last night that you were bullied when you were younger for your eyes. Why were you bullied?"

More groans went around the room with people leaning over to smack Kevin on the back of the head.

"Cause, a girl called Jenny was mad that the boy she liked paid attention to me since my eyes were 'cool'. Because of jealousy she got all the other kids to bully me and make my life a living hell and even managed the boy who thought my eyes were cool to gang up on me. And it's been like that since and it's the main reason why I went to the States to get away from all the petty bullshit."

"That's rough. That's fu-flipping idiotic." Said Simon.

Still not bothering from looking up from the documents I just hummed, "Didn't get any better after going to school and discovering I was as dad says 'a genius that could giving fucking Einstein a run for his money'. But puberty was the worse."

"Oh I was went through the awkward teenage years myself." Simon continued on.

"No no I didn't have that...as most of the horny teenage boys put it 'bombshell' 'wouldn't mind a piece of that' and 'total sex goddess' is what I was. Which is ironic since I didn't have sex then and still haven't."

"Wait your a virgin?" Asked Angus.

"Yep."

"So you've never shagged?"

"Angus if I said I was a virgin how could I possibly shag someone and still remain a virgin?" The Count snorted at this.

"Well why haven't you...you know...shagged?"

"Angus...just because I haven't had sex doesn't mean it becomes some sort of forbidden word." Still looking through documents and writing things down and not even bothering to still look up from the papers in front of me I continue on, "I didn't like any guys at school. After I hit puberty knowing that they were the ones that bullied me and are only nice to get in my knickers. And when I went to college I didn't talk a whole lot till my first year when my roommate bugged the shit out of me and forced herself on me. Now that I think about it I'm a friendship rape victim. Anyways I gave up and let her become my friend and my wild side broke came along thanks her. And became friends with three other ladies. But we were always doing something crazy that I never had the time to go out and make new friends, we have a tight bond. And well the only men I've ever really talked to in my life is my dad, the men on this ship, my professors and James Murphy and Keith Sanders."

"Oh who is uh this boys? Any brewing romance?" Asked the Count in a suggestive voice.

"No that's my roommates boyfriend is James Murphy who are perfect for one another since they are both nutters. And the only time we ever came in to physical contact is when they first took me to a club for the first time and I got ridiculously drunk and he had to hold my hair and shoulders while I threw up multiple times on his favorite pair of shoes."

Laughter and banging on the table rang out around the room.

"And Keith Sanders is gay who met when he caught me pulling the fire alarm and didn't tell on me because I amused him for doing such an act."

"Oh sweet Stella you'll fit in just fine." Said Gavin. Finally looking up with a bemused look on my face I see Gavin smirking at me and raising his glass in the air before downing it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Stunning Stella Chapter 3

A few weeks had gone by and I had developed a routine of doing these things while on the ship: paperwork, writing for the newspapers and for stories, daydreaming, daydreaming getting interrupted, cooking, listening to music, reading, forced to socialize (I know everyone on this ship knows I hate interacting with others but apparently for an odd reason they enjoy my company), swimming in secret and spending time with dad.

I made Gavin a cheesecake that I promised would heal his broken heart. It caused him to let everyone know the cheesecake was amazing but he was too greedy to share. Forcing me to make everyone a sample of the cheesecake for dinner one night and now it's been decided against my will to make dessert for all dinners.

Which I'm doing right now making cake batter for chocolate cake listening to The Hollies getting blasted from our station. I was kind of dancing mainly just hips swaying from side to side and humming along with the song Long Cool Woman. Suddenly I was out of my trance and shocked when I realized I was trapped and between the counter and a firm lean muscular body and arms were on both sides of me blocking any kind escape.

"How about it then?" Said a husky voice.

"How about what? If you think your getting any of this batter you've got another thing coming."

Soft chuckling came from behind me and I could feel the vibrations from his chest vibrate against my back. "Not the batter, I'm saying how about you. Cause I certainly would liked to eat you." The husky voice continued on.

I was shocked. Slowly turning around I was faced with Mark standing behind me and I almost dropped my mouth. I can't believe the man was actually...dare I say flirting with me and trying to get in my knickers? He must be really sex starved if he was trying to pull one on me. Huh. I'm flattered? But then again I am the only woman on this boat who isn't a lesbian. So that leaves me as the only option for sex. Huh.

"Oh I'm sorry Mark I thought you were Dave or The Count. They always try and come in here and try to eat the desert before it's even ready. You know this is the actual first conversation where we are both talking. I always thought you kind of disliked me."

For what felt like the longest time it was silent. My god does he ever talk? He's just staring at me. Well what does he want me to do read his mind? He's got to communicate, oh this why I try to not socialize people are such a hassle.

"What gave you that impression?"

"Well every time it's just you and me and I try to be polite, not start up a conversation because I'm just awful with those. But every time I greet you and say hello you just nod to me in recognition or just look at me for a while and turn away. So I just thought you weren't a fan of me and tried to keep distance...or something."

He was just creepily staring at me with a blank look on his face.

"Oh bugger I got that wrong? I'm sorry that I assumed that. I'm not very good with people, communicating or really understanding what the hell they want. This is why I tend to avoid people so I don't make a fool of myself..." He's not talking again. Shit I got that wrong again didn't I. Fuck. "Okay...so I'm guessing I got that guess wrong as well since you're just staring at me. Okay you know what I don't like talking as well or socializing but you started the conversation so the least you can do is communicate so I can understand where this conversation is going...Oh! I give up! You're being worse Kevin right now!" Seeing as I was getting frustrated over a conversation that was going nowhere I let out an irritated sigh and turned around to finish the desert.

During dinner I was trying to explain to Kevin that while at Harvard a few students and I discovered that music has the ability to repair brain damage and lost memories.

"You're not making sense. How is that possible for music to simply just do that?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh I looked at up from plate and at Kevin, "Kevin...I'm sorry but your really are thick. How can I put it in simpler terms? Kevin my explanation is so easy to understand that even a bloody fucking dog could understand."

Snickers came from others. Looking around I realized that everyone was listening in our conversation. God I'm embarrassed, I don't understand why they enjoy listening to me talk. Looking back at my plate and trying to shovel as much food in mouth as possible so I could get the hell out of here and into my room.

"Well can you explain it to me again?"

"No"

"No?"

"Yes, no"

"Oh then please do explain."

Throwing down my fork I started to rub my temples. Kevin equals a massive headache. "What I mean Kevin is that yes I won't explain it you. You're as dumb a doorknob. Don't be offended or do I honestly don't care cause you are making my head hurt and you make want to become an alcoholic and if you ask me to explain one more time. I'll end putting a gun to my head to put me out of my misery."

"Well. Alright. But just explain how music has the ability to repair brain damage and lost memories before you do either of those options."

Flaring my nostrils I flicked my fork at Kevin and watched in delight as the chocolate cake landed all over Kevin. Laughter was heard all around the table. I looked at my dad and just shook my head.

Smiling Quentin said, "You'll have to get used to it sweetheart."

"This is one of the many reasons why I try to not to talk to people."

"Oh no don't let Kevin get to you! I must say you are doing far better with chatting then...well ever! Oh also you have a few letters that got mailed in."

"Letters? From who?"

"One is from your mother-" I groaned loudly to that one "hush Stella I know she can be unbearable...at times...but she is still your mother. And the other four letters are from ladies that says their letters came all the way from America."

"Oh give me the letters! I want to read them now!" Shooting up from my with excitement I put hand out for the letters and Quentin slide them into my hand. Furrowing my eyebrows I noticed that they were already open.

"You read them?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I was curious. Growing up you didn't really have friends and well these letters that weren't from your mother just made even more curious. Could you tell me who they are?"

"...there my friends from school."

"Yes, on with the point I gathered that much if they are willing to write to you."

"This one is Lori Good. Uh shes majoring in music. That's how we became friends because we both liked rock and she liked making fun of people and she always did impressions of people that were quite spot on. This one is Diana Holder, we became friends since we are on the swim team and our hatred for Eda brought us together. This one is Grace O'Connor she's from Boston. And this one is my crazy roommate Sage Sterling who is often mistaken as my sister expect her hair is straight and she's got gray eyes. She's a lot like me but more interested in socializing with people."

"So you and Sage must be really close?"

"Ya, we were once completely gone. You know wasted. And well we tried to use cigarette buds to leave a mark on our skin. And we would claim to people that was our birthmarks and that shows we were twins to people. It wasn't a smart idea at all. I woke up with a hangover. And was in pain for two weeks after that."

"Where did you two burn your skin?" Asked Mark in a low quiet husky voice. He stared at me with his dark eyes that I felt pierced through my skin.

I was quiet. Really shocked. It was nerve racking that for the very first time since I've been on the ship that he was actually talking with me. Looking around apparently everyone else was shocked as well. Shaking out of my stupor I held eye contact with Midnight Mark as replied in the most even voice I could project, "Left side of my hip. First day I couldn't get out of bed but that could be from the hangover. And then for two weeks I walked around with a limp."

"Is everyone just gonna ignore the elephant in the room and act like it's completely normal for Mark-Midnight Mark to openly talk out loud. And to a woman!" Yelled Angus in frantic voice.

"Angus shut up. You sound like the world is going to end." Said Dave with a roll of his eyes. "Though I do agree with you, you nutter. It is strange that you are talking."

Leaning over to Mark he reached out with his hand and touched his forehead. "Are you alright? Are you sick? You are bit warm."

Slapping Dave's hand away. Mark stood up and walked away. Dave turned around and settled his gaze on me. Smiling a cheeky grin at me. The bastard winked and started to chuckle.

"Well it appears to me that Stella here has some sort of thing going on between her and our very own Midnight Mark."

Choking on my cake I looked up alarmed at Dave.

"What do you mean? T-there's nothing going on between us. He hardly talks to anyone and he barely acknowledges the fact that I exist."

"Well it seems you have caught the man's eye because now he is openly having a conversation with you. Which he hardly does let alone a woman unless he wants to you know..."

"No I don't know..."

"He seems to want in"

"In?"

"In"

"In what?"

"Oh Stella you are being thicker than Kevin right now! He wants in your knickers!"

"What! No h-he doesn't! That's a very foolish thing to say! Now you're just making assumptions out of thin air!"

"Your daft woman!

"Trust me I'm not daft! I went to Harvard! You cow! No worse you're an arse! An utter and total complete arse who is like a little school girl making up assumptions because she's bored with her life!"

"Stella did you just swear?" Said Carl trying hold in his laugh from my rant.

"Oh fuck off! You all can sod off! Is that all you guys got from what I just said? That I sweared? That's it?"

"Yes! I never knew you had it in you to swear like that!" Piped in My father. What kind of father is he? He should be scolding me right now!

"Standing up quickly I sprinted for the door and to my sanctuary aka my room. The only place no had access to expect for me and my dad.


End file.
